1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light emitting display for generating a selectable character such as for example a number, letter or alphanumeric character. More particularly, although not exclusively, the invention concerns a display capable of generating a large format character, that is of the order of 15 cm or more in size.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many information displays, such as for example those used at fuel stations to indicate fuel prices, electronic score boards at sports venues, school notice boards, travel notice boards in stations and airports, digital clocks and the like, require the generation of large format characters such as numbers, letters or alphanumeric characters. Typically, such applications require a character that can be of the order of six inches (15 cm) or more in size.
Examples of such displays include large format liquid crystal displays (LCD), large format light emitting diode (LED) displays, displays in which an array of discrete LEDs is used to generate a selected character and electro-mechanical displays in which an array of mechanical shutters is used to generate a selected character. In many applications the cost of such displays is prohibitively expensive and a need exists for an inexpensive display capable of generating large format characters.